Sin Kiske
Sin Kiske is a current tritagonist of Guilty Gear series. He is the son of Ky Kiske and Dizzy, and travels with Sol Badguy for most of the series. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, which is actually a limiter to suppress his power. As a child, he was kept on a chain by Sol, and always carried his favorite stuffed animal Chimaki with him. Character Design Sin, much like his father, is a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. His outfit consists of a white jacket with blue and brownish trimming, and a white and blue undershirt connected by a strap. He wears a brown colored eye patch over his right eye, and a golden crucifix necklace around his neck. Sin's design also contains white gloves on each of his hands, white trousers with two golden loops hanging from each legging, a blue and blackish sash around the waist of his trousers, and brown shoes. Gallery [[Sin/Image Gallery|'Sin's Image Gallery']] Personality He feels uncomfortable in orderly situations and is not too good at social dispositions. On the contrary, his personality that doesn't look back on what's done may seem insensitive, but his simple and innocent personality can be refreshing. He also has an optimistic and cocky side to him. Prior of having his mother sealed, then before she finally return from her slumber in Xrd, he does not seem to get along with his father very well; however, he appears to have a very deep love for his mother. Near the end of the chapter, Sin is very happy to see his mother again, he finally reconciles with Ky and finally calls him "Dad". Story Background Over the past couple of years, he has been traveling with Sol as a bounty hunter and has overcome many hardships. He trusts Sol and looks up to him as a father, a friend, and a teacher. He is currently enjoying his journey. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Sin is traveling with Sol when he discovers a wanted poster with Sol's picture on it. As Sol explains that the poster is Ky's way of asking for help, the pair are attacked by the Vizuel. Sin has a binding spell placed on him and is unable to help Sol in the fight until the bind wears off. After the fight, Izuna explains to them the situation and takes them to Illyria where they fight Valentine. When they find Ky in a binding spell, they also meet Raven. After a brief fight between Sol and Raven, Izuna takes Sol to find Dr. Paradigm in order to free Ky. With their return, Ky is freed and Sin has a small argument with him, which Sin ends by exclaiming that he always knew Ky "was a shitty king" as he runs out in a tantrum. To blow off some steam, Sin starts a fight with the Vizuel, but is eventually overpowered by Valentine. After extracting "The Key" from Sin, she also brainwashes him to fight Sol. Once Sol knocks sense back into him, the group chases after Valentine, only to be confronted by thousands of Vizuel. A few moments later, Dr. Paradigm and Ky, along with the Knights of Illyria, show up as the group prepares to fight the Vizuel. Sol leaves Sin with Ky to fight the Vizuel, while the rest of the group goes on after Valentine. Sin explains to Ky that he doesn't care what happens to him, but he will protect him for his mother's sake. The father and son pair lay waste to the Vizuel alongside the Knights. Ky tells Sin to go on ahead and help Sol while he finishes the fight with the Vizuel. Sin shows up at the last moment to help Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form, while Sol attempts to stop the Cube from opening. They succeed in holding off Valentine, but she transforms again. Sol tells the group to leave while he fights her alone. Sin refuses, but is knocked through the gate by Dr. Paradigm. In the aftermath, once Sol returns, Sin decides to stay in Illyria until his mother is freed from the time freeze placed on her. He also wishes to spend time with his father and mend the rift between them. ''Guilty Gear Vastedge XT'' When Sol and Sin plan to raid Harden Fort to retrieve the Sacred Treasure, Flashing Tooth, a one billion World Dollar bounty is issued by the Conclave. They are then accosted by several Bounty Hunters and mercenaries, including the Conclave's elite soldiers and their Gear Beasts. They later encounter Bardias, one of the four members of the Conclave, and defeat him. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Sin continues to follow Sol, carrying most of the extra luggage. With Ramlethal is finally captured thanks to Leo for sending Elphelt, Sin is tasked to watch over Ramlethal before she escape and doing into trying to destroy humanity again, by open up her emotions with his best effort, with the help of Elphelt, Ramlethal seems begans to developed more a little. He did protest Sol when he despise Elphelt that she might betray him and his allies to revived Justice. With Dr. Paradigm brings a great news to him and his father that they finally get his mother back, both father and son is happy about the news. Now his mother, Dizzy finally return from time space slumber than was sealed within Ky's old Thunderseal blade, Sin also finally calls Ky "dad", much to his parents' happiness to hear. After an ambush plan fail to protect humanity from Justice and Senato as That Man is captured by Bedman. He, his father and Leo defends inside Illriya castle from Senato's troops. With the three warriors who'd been battle Senato's troops inside the castle, splits up while Sol is outside try to attack a Justice controlled Chromus from above for opening, Sin goes to Dr. Paradigm and his mother to protect them from being hurt. Unaware to him, Elphelt left to help Leo, much Dr. Paradigm discharge it not to be involved in a battlefield. With only able to reunite with his father but lost contact with Leo, both father and son protects Dr. Paradigm and Dizzy when the castle is about to crumble. In final chapter, he, his parents and Dr. Paradigm survived the crumble, as his mother is unconcussed, Sin tried to find most of his allies who still alive. After finding Sol, Elphelt and Leo, the second King of Illriya alerts Sin and their allies to stay away from Elphelt, as her current state becomes evil when she'd thought to be helping Leo. As Sol had been predicted from the beginning that Elphelt did betray them by pretending to be friendly but to watch over Sol and keep him away from Justice, Sin believes it's a lie but Elphelt tells him is not. With Sol confronts Elphelt, he thought Sol that he will kill her permanently because he's Gear destroyed however, what Sol trying to do to get the real Elphelt back, realizing Sol did shows more positive behaviour since Elphelt reminds him someone he loved. Gameplay Sin has an "Appetite Calorie System" that lets him perform multi-input moves with a number of various Super Cancels into Overdrives. However, the Appetite Calorie System has a calorie gauge that can be refilled via a special move. If the Appetite Calorie Gauge is used up, Sin will get hungry losing his usage of special moves, and must eat food to refill it through various amounts. See: Sin's Tribe Powers & Abilities Sin seems to have specialized in lightning magic, much like his father Ky; though it is stated that this magic is more derived from his mother (who can also manipulate lightning magic) than his father. However, unlike his father, Sin uses a war flag in battle, and his lightning is red. Most of his weapon tactics were taught to him by Sol Badguy. He also utilizes his Gear powers that were taught to him by Sol. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye as a seal to contain his immense powers. Removing it causes Sin and others to witness a nightmarish visage and causes his power to go awry, usually as an enormous explosion of black lightning(similar to Dizzy's Wings of Light). He is also capable of using low-level summons. However, in terms of basic skills such as reading and education, Sin's upbringing in that area, especially by Sol (who is infamous for doing everything half-heartedly), is rather poor on that end. Musical Themes * Ride on Time - Guilty Gear 2 * Just Do It - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Rivalry Themes * '''Communication' (vs. Ky) - Guilty Gear 2 and Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes ''See: [[Sin/Quotes|'Sin Quotes']] References and Allusions *Sin possibly gets his name from the Nine Inch Nails song "Sin" from the album "Pretty Hate Machine". He may as well have gotten it from the song "Sin" by the Stone Temple Pilots from their debut album, "Core". Trivia *Sin and Asuka R. Kreutz share the same English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal in Overture. **Later, his and That Man's English voice actor currently voices Bedman. *Whether Sin's name is intentionally given to him for its meaning is open to speculation. ** The word "Sin" means "Son" in many Slavic languages, alluding to him being Ky's son. * In Sin's short story, Sin once asked Sol if he could trying wielding the Fireseal, but was denied. * In his Overture short story, when Sin demanded that Sol give him a "cool" weapon, Sol sarcastically tells him to "go wave a flag or something". Ironically, Sin takes this literally and procures a War Flag as his primary weapon. *Sin is shown to be a little bit taller than Ky. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Allied Kingdom of Illyria Category:Bosses Category:Masters Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Heroes